The Poison Hearted
by HitsugayaLover1994
Summary: It was a pretty romantic night, until a man from Inuyasha's past started firing arrows at the loving couple. It shouldn't be a problem right? But tonight is the new moon and the arrows are poisonous. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

_**The Poison Hearted:**_

_Chapter One_

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha Characters.

Note to whomever: Anything in _italics_ is a thought. Usually the thought of the person who just said something. I don't think it's that hard to understand. Oh and this is a totally different version of my previous story. I totally gutted my last one. It sounded like a 4th grader wrote it. UH!! J/k. I love 4th graders!! Okay sorry, I just wanted to get that out of my system. Oh and I finally got my laptop! Yay!! Go me! But I should be submitting a lot more often, so stay posted…Okay now you can start reading.

_5656565656565656565656565656565656565_J_656565656565656565656565656565656565_

Kagome sauntered (walked) through the woods in a light sprinkle of rain to a little mountain ridge that overlooked Kaede's village.

Sigh _It's so beautiful. The trees. The river. It's truly a sight. In a little while the sun will set, making it even more beautiful. But I wish it would stop raining. Too bad InuYasha isn't here. Sigh I wonder what Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are doing now. Well, I guess I could go check on them. Or not…… If they need me, they all know where I am. Wow, this is so beautiful. I wish there were sights like this in Tokyo. _Her thoughts were cut short as the bush right behind her rustled.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered.

"Over here InuYasha." _Maybe this will turn out how I wanted it too_. She thought.

InuYasha strode over to Kagome and plopped down.

"Inuyasha… I was wondering, may I go home tonight?" Kagome said, without shifting her gaze.

"Why do you need to go back tonight? Of all nights to pick Kagome!" he fumed.

"Why, what's tonight?" Kagome questioned.

InuYasha stared at her in disbelief then looked up at the sky.

"Oh! Tonight is the new moon. I forgot all about it! Sorry InuYasha! I'll wait till tomorrow to go."

"No, go ahead.." he sighed. "I'll make it" he sighed deeper and looked back at Kagome with hurt in his eyes.

"No InuYasha, I'll stay" With that she gave him a smile and laid her head on his shoulder. With a deep sigh she whispered, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Yeah, especially with you, is what he wanted to say, but only got out the word "Yeah".

_I wonder why he is so sad. I just forgot, It's not like I don't care._

With moments of silence ahead of them, the sun began to set and InuYasha started to undergo his monthly transformation into a human.

"Kagome.." he asked voicelessly. It began to rain a little harder, but not too much.

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome lifted her head and gasped in shock. She didn't realize he had already changed.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning to look at Kagome.

"Oh nothing, I didn't realize you had already, oh never mind. Please go on." Laying her head back on Inuyasha she smiled.

"Oh. We should head back to the others, because, uh, I" he became tongue tied and looked away

"Why? Why can't I just sit here with you? It's very rare that we ever get to spend time together." pretending to pout she sighed.

"I, I don't want you to get sick in this rain." he protested childishly. Lifting her head once more, she looked into the hanyou's eyes. If possible her smile grew.

Standing up, his hand extended to the small girl that so much of his heart belonged to. Something strange happened as she grasped his hand and their eyes connected. Something that no one has seen since the little inu's mother was around: Inuyasha smile. Gently pulling Kagome to her feet she stumbled forward and fell onto his chest. Without hesitation his arms snaked around her body and pulled her closer (if possible, they were already chest to chest). Laying his head atop of hers, he closed his eyes. Enjoying the moment at hand wasn't hard to do. Almost too wonderful. He didn't want to let go, but decided after a few moments they should get going.

"What was that..?" Kagome began to question but was stopped as the hanyou's lips gently mingled with hers.

"Nothing. Just thinking that's all." His breath mingled in her ears as his palms gently caressed her hips. Pulling back he grabbed her hand and started off towards the village. His facial expressing returning to the normal I-hate-everything state, except this was not true. In fact he adored a certain someone trailing behind him, dazed from the moments recap. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kagome to crash into him.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered.

"Shhh. Something's here." murmuring he pointed a masculine hand toward the tracks in the mud and the trap set for someone or something feet ahead of them.

Suddenly a soft click was heard by both and the great hanyou tackled the small girl and they both flew into the mud as an arrow whizzed by, missing Kagome's neck by mere inches. Trying his hardest not to crush Kagome with his weight, he pulled himself up on his elbows looking her in the eyes and glanced at his arm.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked concerned, as a look of complete horror ran across her face.

"Yeah, are you?" Replying as he winced from a bolt of pain as it shot through his arm.

Yanking the arrow out, he rolled off of her. "Damn whoever just hit me." He seethed as he got up pulling out Tetsusaiga, forgetting that it wouldn't transform.

"Damn it!" he mumbled, placing Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

Back on his feet he pulled Kagome up and whispered, "Get behind me, Kagome." Nodding she stepped behind him.

Walking away from the path, Inuyasha frantically tried to find where that arrow had come from.

"Inuyasha" said a gruff voice, "So nice to see you again! I see my poison arrow hit you. Not intended, may I add. That was Kagome's arrow, but don't worry, she will receive one before long." the newcomer laughed evilly, sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Who are you?!" InuYasha spat.

"Oh my, InuYasha, you don't remember?" Silence. "How rude." With that a thin man with white robes and a light blue bow strapped to his back stepped onto the path. 6 off-white arrows in a leather case were bound to his back with a stylish blue cord.

"I'm asking again. Who are you?!" InuYasha shouted, loosing his patience.

"InuYasha, I am Coram, the man who will slay you!" Coram stated, without raising his tone.

"Those are awful big words, I hope you can back them up!" With that, he bolted towards Coram.

Without any effort at all, Coram drew his bow and shot InuYasha. The arrow barreled right through his stomach.

Falling to the ground, InuYasha winced and closed his eyes. With his last remaining breath of consciousness he managed to scream, "Kagome get out of here!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran towards him and fell to her knees. "InuYasha please don't die!" she screamed. She pulled him up on her lap and cradled his head in her arms. She looked at the new wound, it was bleeding, badly. _This is horrible! _She thought.

InuYasha looked up to see Kagome's face stained with her tears for him. "Ka…gome. Don't cry." With that he brushed the tears away from her face, causing her sobs to become more violent. Straining to get up his eyes closed involuntarily and consciousness slipped from his grasp once more.

Laying him down gently, she rose to her feet and took a shaky hold of her own weapon. _It's a good thing I brought my bow with me! _She thought as she readied her arrow. "You bastard! Look what you've done!" With that she took aim and fired. A small explosion took place and her face contorted into pure hatred. For Coram had merely blown it up with an arrow of his own. The smoke died down and Coram laughed cruelly. "You'll have to do better than that, wench!" He took aim and fired twice, sending an arrow barreling throw her mid-chest and an arrow into her shoulder.

Crying out in pain she collapsed beside InuYasha. _Oh no, this can't be happening. _She blinked the tears out of her eyes and inched closer to InuYasha.

Drifting out of an unconscious state, InuYasha blinked opened his eyes to see Kagome next to him. A gapping wound on her chest and an arrow sticking out of her right shoulder. He watched in horror as the blood cascaded down her body and pooled next to him.

"Kagome?" he croaked. Extending his arm his hand clasped the arrow that was deep within her arm. _Please hold on, please hold on, please hold on! _Shifting his weight, he managed some leverage and pulled it out, earning a cry of pain from Kagome.

Her eyes shot open and she gripped her shoulder, only to find InuYasha's hand squeezing her arm, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Inu…Yasha…" she whispered, giving him a faint smile. She caressed his cheek, accidentally smearing blood on him. She closed her eyes, drifting unconscious once more.

"Kagome, please hold on!" InuYasha screamed in desperation. He sat up, ignoring the pain from his own wound, and pulled her to his chest. He knew she was fading fast and didn't know how to help her. _Maybe she can use his body heat and regain consciousness. _He squeezed her limp body to his, weeping silently. "Kagome, please don't go." His vision became hazy as the loss of blood began to grip his consciousness. Once more he lost a desperate battle. Loosing control, his head fell and his grip loosened around Kagome. Everything went black.

N/A Sorry I had to totally trash this story and basically start over. It sounded too childish. Hopefully now, you can better see what's happening. I have already started on Chapter 2, so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Poison Hearted**_

_Chapter Two_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Inuyasha. The characters, nothing!

**Note to whomever:** Alright, I know in this chapter I totally stole Sasuke Uchiha(sp??) name from Naruto. Sorry! My mind went blank and I needed a name! Although his last name isn't Uchiha in this story. Okay, okay, I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is all mine! XD! Okay, just read it already.

999999999999999999999999888888888888888888888888899999999999999999999999999999888888888

Her whole being ached. She slowly rolled her head to the side, trying to wake up. Groaning she tried to wipe her face with her hands only to discover her body was completely immobilized. Tugging at her limbs she became frantic. Her eyes shot open and she was greeted by a dim bulb hanging a few feet away. Crying out in pain she bit her bottom lip, trying to desperately to ignore the pain in her chest and arm. "Inuyasha?" she called out into the darkness. Tears rolled down her heated cheeks, as she called his name over and over. "This is all my fault." she moaned in agony. "if I had just stayed at the village, Inuyasha would have never come to see me, and then this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

Squinting her eyes she strained to uncover her surroundings. A leaky pipe dangled from the corner, attached to an obnoxious _DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. _The walls were covered in mold and vines. There was a large metal door in the left hand corner. A large wooden cabinet stood adjacent to the door. Her bed was alright, it was cold and hard, but covered with some sort of mattress. Probably a medical gurney. _Where was she? _ Looking down at her body she noticed bandages around her abdomen and shoulder. There was a small red smudge beginning to reveal itself in the middle of both bandages. Her mind was racing. _What happened? _  
_FLASHBACK:_

_Drifting out of an unconscious state she looked around and groaned. "Where am I?" she called out. A dark figure pushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, we'll be there soon my love." came a gentle deep voice. Picking her up bridle style she screamed in agony. He kissed her temple and took off at top speed. The wind lulled her to sleep._

_END FLASHBACK:_

Taking a deep breath, she groaned. Kagome had no idea what to do. She couldn't get up and look for Inuyasha. _Oh my god, what happened to him? I don't remember him when I woke up! What if he died? It would be all my fault. I'll never be able to live with myself again! _

Her body racked with sobs as she thought about her lost love. Everything he had given for her, all the problems she would always end up causing him. Her thoughts were cast aside as the large metal door creaked open to reveal a menacing shadow. It strode towards her and stroked her cheek.

"Hush my darling, you'll be all healed soon enough." he whispered.

She couldn't make out his face, it was all shadows. But his voice, somehow it was soothing. She knew she was in no danger at all.

"The hanyou will live…Although," he broke off and gripped the table, claws digging into the metal frame. His glance shifted downward. "I wish he wouldn't," then he looked into her eyes and he smiled, revealing a pearly white fang. "It would be so much easier if he wasn't around. But I know how much you love him my dear. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I could have saved your happiness." Walking towards the cabinet in the corner she noticed a few things about him. If she squinted her eyes just right she could see, well just barely, what he was wearing. It was a spectacular kimono, like the one Sesshomaru wore. Except this stranger's was plain. It was white with a little vine of blue tracing the seams of the sleeves. The sash was blue also.

"Kagome, do you know who I am?" His deep voice echoed through the room and startled Kagome. She was pulled from her trance and thought about what he asked her.

"No. Can you please take me to Inuyasha?"

"Not now. All in good time, my dear, all in good time."

"Why can't I move? Did you drug me? Why can't I see Inuyasha?"

"You are paralyzed because I do not want you to be in anymore pain. If I take you to that _half-breed_, then your life will surely be in danger."

"You don't know that! He has saved me so many times! Without him, I'd be dead!" she screamed, not meaning too. But after he spat out the word half-breed, her anger was out of control. _He must be a full-demon. Otherwise he wouldn't have fangs or have such little respect for hanyous._

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned, no longer straining to see his face.

He walked over to her bed and began to remove her bandages.

"My name is Sasuke." He slowly lifted up her frail body and pulled the bandage out from under her. His hands then made their way to a bottle that he had pulled out of the cabinet. Tipping over the small bottle, pills covered his large hand.

"Here take this." pulling a pill from the pile on his hand he popped one in her mouth and she swallowed.

Kagome's body reacted instantly. Her body began to regain feeling. _Why is he doing this for me?_ Her hand crept over to one of his and gently touched it. All of his movements stopped as he looked at the hand. Then immediately took it in his own.

"Kagome, I. I'm sorry we had to meet again under these terms." A sigh escaped his lips.

"Again?" The word escaped her lips before she even realized it.

"Yes, don't you remember?"

"No, I'm sorry" Groaning she sat up. Blood began to trickle from her wounds. She cried out and grabbed his shoulders for support. He pulled her close to his body.

Her arms wrapped around his body and she inhaled his scent. _He smells kind of like Inuyasha. Why?_ Her mind went blank as she let sleep claim her in this strange man's arms.

000000000000000000000000999999999999999999900000000000000000000000009999999999999999000000000000

N/A: Okay, sorry I haven't updated. I hope this chapter is okay. I know, I know. I really need to start to update. Okay, I finally got Internet (YAY!) so I will update at least every 2 weeks. I know that's a long time, but not for me. I kind of lost interest there for awhile! But I'm back on track! R&R!


End file.
